Is It True?
by yeknodelttil
Summary: Rose and the Doctor have to talk.


**Is It True?**

Title: Is It True?

Author: yeknodelttil

Series: Doctor Who

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance

Spoilers: School Reunion

Characters: Doctor (tenth), Rose,

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own them, So pretty please don't sue!

Author's Note: Sorta an episode tag to School Reunion.

Summary: Rose and the Doctor have to talk.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Rose Tyler looked at his back, her face clearly told she was annoyed especially the way she bit her bottom lip. The Doctor had just allowed Mickey to come along so she had to ask while he was out of earshot.

"You know what!" She practically yelled at him, he hesitated a moment then carried on fiddling with the TARDIS' wiring.

"No I don't." He retorted. "Mickey'll be back soon." Mickey was fetching clothes from his flat to take on his journey with them. It appeared that his version did domestic.

"Forget it!" Rose muttered as she sat down on the steps by the console, she covered her face with her hands allowing her blonde hair to fall around them. The uncomfortable silence surrounded them as the words that needed to be spoken hung in the air around them. "You know," Rose suddenly cried leaping to her feet. "Is it really worth getting my heart broken?" She asked the Doctor pointedly. The Doctor immediately stopped fiddling with his wiring and whirled around to look at her.

"Is this what its over?" His raised an eyebrow at her as if he dared her to continue. That might have scared her before but not any more.

"What do you think? Sarah Jane said it was but I don't think so. You've got Mickey now."

"I've never stopped you leaving Rose, if you want to go you know exactly where the doors are…" The Doctor voice took on a bitter tone one that he only reserved for talking to evil creatures.

"You want me to leave now? Fine! I'm not playing the third wheel any longer I've had enough of it!" She shouted running down to her room to grab her bag. He sighed in defeat and slammed his screwdriver down; he touched the consol to receive a whine.

"Don't you start on me either old girl!" He growled and stormed after her.

Rose could hear him stomping towards her as she quickly stuffed her clothes into the navy rucksack she had. She could feel him behind her as his shadow appeared on her bed.

"Go away." She grumbled.

"Why are you doing this?" His emphasis on you made her shudder with anger. He winced regretting what he said when Rose zipped her up bag almost violently.

"Doing what?" Rose whirled round to face him. "You invited Mickey to come along Doctor on Sarah Jane Smith's advice not caring what I thought."

"The plot thickens. I thought you'd be happier with your boyfriend with us." Rose could tell he was lying through his teeth; she shoved her backpack on glaring at him viciously.

"Don't lie to me Doctor, you were a lousy liar then and you are in this body." Rose shoved him out of the way and marched out of the room. The Doctor cursed in Galifreyan and shot after her.

"ROSE!" He yelled as she dropped her bag and slipped on her coat. He quickly strode over to her and grabbing her elbow spun her round to face him. He gripped her shoulders as she tried to break free. "You're not going anywhere without this being sorted out."

"And what's that dump me off and come back in thirty years? I age and decay remember?" Rose blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "You never die but I will." Rose sniffled. "Is that right?"

"Yes and no." He told her quietly.

"Why can't we have 'now'?" She asked him suddenly interrupting his line of thought. "I'll die but at least I'd have no regrets Doctor."

"Humans decay and age Rose it's a fact of the universe." He gently brushed a tear from her cheek as she lowered her head. "I shouldn't love anyone, but I do. I can't take the chance you won't be hurt and how much it'll affect me. In that case you're right. BUT…" He said sharply,

"But?" She asked as her head snapped up with hope glinting in her eyes.

"You're the Bad Wolf." He whispered to her, he cupped her cheeks. "When you took in that vortex it changed you, even before then you were different." He caressed her right cheek gently. "I think the vortex might've made you into a type of Time Lady."

"I don't have two hearts." She pointed out confused.

"No but I think you've been given 3 regenerations to match my ones left. That's the maximum your body can handle anyway."

"I don't understand."

"Finch was right when he said that by cracking the God maker code you have control over everything especially matter it's possible to rewrite anything you every wanted, including to stop ageing…" He trailed off hoping she would fill in the gaps.

"I'm not following." She tilted her heading giving him that adorable confused look.

"The TARDIS has control over matter and time when you took the vortex in you used its power to destroy the Daleks." He paused looking into her hazel eyes that held love and so much potential. "The TARDIS sensed I would have to take it out of you and altered your physiology so that you could handle regenerations. The TARDIS wanted the best for me and that would be someone to travel with always until that final day."

"So I won't age, I'll regenerate?" She asked him.

"Yes, I won't have to watch someone I care about wither away and die."

"And you mean we won't outlive each other?" She mumbled not daring to hope. The Doctor nodded. "So all that crap about me spending the rest of my life with you, but you can't spend yours with me is out of the window?"

"Yes," He told her sincerely, looking at her through wet eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Rose became shrill again, the fire ignited again in her eyes.

"I wanted you to make your own mind up and I wanted you to be happy with the life you've got, not feeling I've torn you away from that." She looked into his eyes and saw the tears glistening.

"How could you think that?" Rose looked at the doors. "That's why you let Mickey come isn't it, so I wouldn't feel isolated," He nodded. "You silly idiot." She giggled at him; he smiled at her with his big toothy smile. "I've never felt isolated until today, then I was just jealous."

"You were? You stupid ape!" She laughed at him enjoying their small banter. He hugged her closely not wanting to let her go in fear it might be a dream.

"So…is there a…you know…an us?" She asked him coyly. He grinned at her undoing the top button on his jacket and taking it off.

"I'm open to it."

"Well," Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck. "If I have become a sort of Time Lady, I like the sound of 'us'." He wrapped his own arms around her waist. Rose stood up on her toes and gently pressed her lips to his. Immediately she enjoyed the silkiness of them and moaned as he parted them to deepen the kiss. His arms clutched her waist tightly as her hands ran through his messy brown hair ruffling it. Slowly they parted when air was needed. "Doctor?" She panted.

"Yea?"

"I wanna get something straight, and you have to reply honestly okay?" He nodded. "I just want you to know that I love you." She looked up at him unafraid, to him she was his angel.

"If we're being honest I've fell in love with you the first time you smiled at me and I still love you." Her eyes sparkled with love and a few tears of happiness strayed down her face. He wiped them away as something caught his eye. He looked over to her shoulder and gestured with a nod towards the backpack lying by the console.

"I hope you weren't planning on going anywhere?"

"Me? Go somewhere? From where I am everything I want is right here."

"Really?" He softly asked leaning in.

"Yup." She murmured just before their lips met again.

THE END 


End file.
